Pelajaran ke 202: Setiap hari adl hari yg indah
by Maplerivers
Summary: Kodokan-Dojo akhirnya bisa kembali aktif. Dengan tempat berlatih yg lebih luas dan instruktur yg mumpuni, tapi dengan reputasi baru seperti itu kelak siapa yg akan mewarisinya..? Gintae,


**Pelajaran ke 201:** **Setiap hari adl hari yg indah kalau kalian menyukurinya.**

Pelajaran dari Maplerivers, pinjam karakter dari Sorachi-Sensei

Gintoki berjalan melewati tori yg sangat familiar di ingatannya. Suasana asri menyapanya ketika ia melihat sekelilingnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara serangga dan kecipak air. Gintoki yakin kolam di belakang bangunan itu airnya masih jernih.

Penyandang Shiroyasha itu tanpa ragu menyusuri emperan bangunan itu.

Dia ingat dulu sering main kejar-kejaran dengan Takasugi di tempat itu.

Sekolah Shoyou-sensei.

Si rambut putih itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Tersenyum setelah membuka pintunya. Bagaimanapun rasanya masih sama setelah sekian lama, perasaan yg sama seperti saat dia pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini.

Saat pertama kali diperkenalkan kepada semua murid sensei, menjadi bagian baru dari kelas kecilnya.

Mata merahnya memperhatikan setiap senti benda di ruangan itu. Dari papan tulis yang jarang diperhatikannya dulu, tongkat rotan yang dipakai sensei untuk memukul pantatnya kalau sudah keterlaluan mengerjai Takasugi, atau meja nomor dua dari belakang pojok kiri tempat duduk zura. Gintoki sangat ingat dulu kalau angin berhembus rambut panjang Zura akan tertiup dan wangi shamponya akan menggelitik hidung gintoki.  
Dan gintoki akan sangat senang kalau dia bisa menempelkan 'emas' dari hidungnya ke rambut Zura. Karena kalau begitu Zura akan keramas lagi dan Gintoki bisa menghirup wangi shampo itu, serius Gintoki gak tahan bau keringat yg lainnya.

Gintoki kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di emperan bangunan kuil sekaligus sekolahan itu. Emperan yang menghadap kolam ikan dan pohon sakura itu sangat berkesan bagi Gintoki.

Dulu Shoyou-sensei akan membelah semangka dan membaginya pada Takasugi, Zura, dirinya dan yg lainnya sambil menonton hanabi.

Gintoki tersenyum mengingatnya lalu tersadar. Semua memori masa kecilnya yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ini terasa menghangatkan hatinya. Membuatnya nyaman. senyuman tipis di bibirnya semakin melebar.

"Gintoki-kun" sebuah suara menyapanya.

Mata merah yang biasanya malas terbuka lebar itu kini melebar menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

Buru-buru dia menoleh memastikan benarkah orang itu memanggilnya.

Benar. Itu sensei, orang yang paling dirindukannya.

"Sensei" Gintoki balas memanggil.

Si rambut putih itu kembali menyadari satu hal. Biasanya kalau mimpi bertemu dengan Sensei mimpinya hanya akan berujung pada mimpi buruk. Dan Gintoki akan kembali diliputi perasaan menyebalkan yang setiap saat dirasakannya ketika teringat pada saat dia menghunus katananya pada sesama manusia yang telah menjadi budak amanto. Tapi kini berbeda, saat melihat senseinya utuh dan duduk disebelahnya menemaninya bersantai sambil tersenyum menatap pelataran kuil, Gintoki sadar mimpi ini tidak akan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Setidaknya dia berharap demikian.

Shoyou-sensei sepertinya menyadari suasana hati Gintoki.

Pria paruh baya itu meletakkan satu tangannya di pundak kiri Gintoki, semakin meyakinkan Gintoki mimpinya ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi mimpi buruk. Bahwa Shoyou-sensei akan menemaninya setidaknya untuk beberapa saat ini, utuh. Gintoki tidak akan melihat kepalanya yang terpenggal dan dipajang di emperan kuil seperti mimpi gintoki biasanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Shoyou-sensei dengan suaranya khasnya.

Gintoki sejujurnya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Entahlah.

Dia tidak merasa baik namun juga tidak merasa buruk. Hanya tenang.

Si rambut putih itu bahkan tidak yakin dia ingat kapan terakhir kali merasa setenang ini. Dia ingin menikmatinya selama mungkin.

"Sensei, bagaimana bisa kuilnya masih sgt asri seperti habis mendapat BOS seperti ini?" Tanya Gintoki, senyuman tipisnya yg tertinggal dibibirnya yang menjawab pertanyaan gurunya sebelumnya.

"Karena kami, tempat ini dan semua kenangan yang menyelimutinya telah kau simpan dengan baik di hatimu.. sama seperti bocah yang suka makan eskrim dan membaca sho-jump itu.."jawab Shoyou-sensei sambil menunjuk dada Gintoki. Membuat Gintoki tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi itu.

"Seperti itu. Kamu harus sering melakukan hal seperti yang kamu lakukan itu," kata Shoyou-sensei masih sambil tersenyum.

"Tersenyumlah. Dan buat yang lain yang membuatmu tersenyum ikut tersenyum. Berbahagialah. Dan buat yang lain yang membuatmu bahagia ikut bahagia,"

Shiroyasha itu seolah kembali ke masa kanak2nya mendengar nasihat gurunya, dia yakin iris merahnya kini telah membulat lebar bagaikan mata balita.

Dia semakin yakin dia ingin terus merasakan kehangatan di dadanya ini. Menikmati kenyamanan sederhana ini.

Untuk beberapa saat yang terasa sangat lama, dua orang yang telah terpisah dimensi itu bercengkrama dengan hangat.

"Zura memang masih berjuang dengan kelompoknya, tapi lebih seringnya dia malah main-main denganku, hahaha," Gintoki bercerita bak anak SD yang menceritakan hari pertama sekolahnya pd ayahnya.

Sementara Shoyou-sensei dengan senang hati menyimak cerita Gintoki, menyadari betul bahwa muridnya yang sudah seperti anaknya ini sudah hidup seperti yang telah dia harapkan selama ini.

"Yah, akhirnya tiba saatnya kamu harus belajar berbagi Ichigo Gyunyuu-mu.." kata Sensei tiba-tiba sambil berdiri, bersiap-siap pergi.

"Huh?" Gintoki bertanya-tanya apa maksud perkataan gurunya. Sama sekali menghiraukan kepergian gurunya itu karena gurunya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, sama seperti yang diucapkan gurunya di awal-awal, semuanya tersimpan dengan baik di hati Gintoki.

Suara kicauan burung menyapa indra pendengaran Gintoki, satu matanya terbuka menyambut pagi. Senyuman di bibirnya masih lekat menempel meskipun dia sudah sadar. Mimpi indah barusan tentu yang menentukan moodnya hari ini, tidak ada darah yang tertumpah, atau hunusan pedang ataupun mayat2 yg bergelimpangan yang menghantui tiap mimpi Gintoki. Meskipun Gintoki masih tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud kalimat terakhir Shoyou-sensei. Kenapa pula dia harus belajar berbagi minuman kesukaannya. Lagipula mana ada orang lain yang suka dengan susu strawberry, yang ada juga sukonbu lover, mayo lover atau siksa-menyiksa lover.

Pria itu masih tersenyum dengan ekspresi cuek khas miliknya membuatnya terlihat lebih dungu dari biasanya, namun kemudian dahinya berkerut.

'Loh, kok aku di sini?' Tanyanya dalam hati. 'Oh iya... wanita gorila itu' Katanya kemudian, sudah ingat alasannya tertidur di pojokan ruangan tanpa futon tanpa pula bantal. Bahkan sebenarnya Gintoki tidur dg posisi duduk.

Semalam Gintoki baru kena getahnya setelah menggoda istrinya. Karena telah mengatai Otae sebagai mantan pacar gorila, Otae langsung ngambek dan tidak mengijinkan Gintoki tidur di futon. Meskipun keduanya sudah menikah selama 5 bulan, tapi kehidupan keduanya masih seperti sebelumnya. keturunan gorila gunung, seperti kata Gintoki dan Samurai pemalas, seperti kata Otae.

Meski telah mengingat apa yang dilakukan Otae sampai akhirnya Gintoki menyerah dan tidur dipojokan (Gintoki bersyukur dia masih sehat walafiat utuh tak kurang satu organ pun) namun mood pria berambut putih itu sepertinya tidak berubah.

Mungkin Gintoki malah punya ide untuk membalas dan menggoda istrinya yang cantik itu.

'Eheeh..' ekspresi dungu itu keluar lagi

"Hoeek..."

"Nani yo... " Gintoki sedikit mengeluh, haruskah pagi sempurnanya dihancurkan oleh muntahan. Dia kemudian mencari sumber suara menjijikan itu.

Di luar kamar mereka, masih dengan kimono tidurnya, Otae mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

"Nandatto..? Aku tidak ingat semalam mengajakmu minum domperi," kata Gintoki sambil menghampiri Otae. Otae memang sudah tidak bekerja di bar lagi, Gintoki yg melarangnya. Gintoki tidak suka kalau istrinya yang lebih unggul bisa menahan minuman keras, jadi Otae sama sekali dilarang minum kecuali Gintoki yang memintanya untuk menemani.

"Oi oi.. kenapa kamu muntah di pekarangan? Nanti kalo murid-muridku kepleset muntahanmu gimana coba..?"si rambut putih itu masih cuek dengan istrinya yang spertinya tidak cuma mengeluarkan isi organ perutnya, tapi juga seorgan-organnya.

Oh benar, nama kodoukan dojo mungkin sekarang lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Sakata-Shimura dojo.

"Sore, nani ya tendayo..?!" Otae meninju perut Gintoki, walaupun terlihat kewalahan Otae mampu membuat Gintoki menemaninya muntah-muntah. "Ha~ ah. Gintoki-kun, kamu memang bukan suami yang pengertian sama sekali.. istrinya muntah-muntah begini kenapa kamu cuma ngelihatin aj-"

"Ini loh, ini. Minum air putih dulu.. lagian siapa suruh makan benda-hitam-tak-teridengtifikasi itu banyak-banyak..?" kata Gintoki, sedikit bersungut-sungut. Gintoki paling sebel kalo Otae sudah mulai 'drama' seperti tadi. Menurutnya sikap 'drama queen' Otae itu tertular dari baka Natto kunoichi. Untung Gintoki sempat memborgol Sa-chan dengan Ninja Hatori agar tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Bukan, bukan yang mendaki gunung, lewati lembah itu, tapi Hattori si ninja wasir. Ya Gintoki sih berharap Ninja wasir itu juga bakalan mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah untuk membuang Sa-chan.

"Kan sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang masak, kamu gak usah ikut-ikut, noh kurang perhatian gimana coba? Kalo kamu masak, tahu sendiri kan akibatnya.. ini ni parah banget. Masa' muntah gara-gara masakan sendiri.. malu-maluin.."

Biasanya Otae akan langsung menghajar Gintoki kalau samurai itu mengolok-olok benda-er masakannya.

Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Otae diam saja sambil terus memandangi Gintoki yang tangannya masih memukul-mukul pelan punggung Otae. Pipinya sedikit menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut dengan imutnya. Kalau Gintoki menyadarinya mungkin titel "uncute woman" akan langsung sirna. Sayangnya tidak. Gintoki masih terus mengomel-omel gak jelas. Otae sendiri merasa kesal dengan suaminya langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Membasuh mulutnya dari sisa muntahannya lebih penting dari pada mendengarkan unek2 Gintoki. Lebih jelasnya muntahannya lebih penting dari Gintoki.

Nyonya Sakata itu rencananya ingin memberitahukan sebuah berita menggembirakan kepada Suaminya, sekalian minta maaf karena telah membuatnya tidur diluar futon. Karena kalau sampai Gintoki sakit gr2 itu, siapa yang akan memberi nafkah pada jabang bayinya.

"Dasar bebal," gerutu Otae, masih menggembungkan pipinya.

* * *

a/n: hi hi hallo hallo..

fic buat Otpku di Gintama, Gin-Tae. dan itung2 ngeramein Gintama Indo fandom, (shamelessly self-proclaim.)

judulnya emang lanjutan dari One-shot yll, tapi sebenernya fic ini stand-alone, dan kalo author punya ide lagi author bakal nulis pelajaran2 selanjutnya.

tapi kalo minna-san mau nganggep ini semacam sekuel jg gpp sih, fyi (walopun time-skipnya panjang bgt.)

jaa, R&R please..

see ya next time, minnaaa...


End file.
